


Summer Time (Fluffvember)

by TSsweets13



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [9]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffvember, Picnic, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27473977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSsweets13/pseuds/TSsweets13
Summary: It’s the summer after graduation and Kōtarō and his girlfriend decide to take a trip together.
Relationships: Bokoto Kōtarou / OC, Bokuto Kōtarou / Original Female Character(s)
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995448
Kudos: 1





	Summer Time (Fluffvember)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of my own list of prompts for Fluffvember.
> 
> Day 9: Road Trip

How had he managed to convince her that this was a good idea? When they should be focusing on preparing for university she had been packing for something different. A big summer trip with her boyfriend. 

—

Salacia had piled her luggage into the car and hopped in beside her boyfriend kissing his cheek. 

“Ready to go, babe?” Kotaro asked.

“Let’s hey this party started!” Salacia cheered. 

She was excited. He had convinced her of it. And now she was all for it. He grinned and started the car and held her hand as they began to drive off. 

—

They were on the country roads and she was leaning on his shoulder. Salacia and her family had moved to Japan her first year in high school and met Kotaro her first week in Japan. He was her neighbor and they hit it off right away. They started dating their second year of high school.

She smiled at him now. They were a perfect couple in her eyes. She was the calm to his energetic storm. And he was the upbeat energy to her sometimes somber energy. They complimented each other well. 

She did get really energetic when she cheered him on at his games. And he loved it. He kissed her hand and asked her if she wanted to picnic soon. 

“Sure.” She said and kissed his hand back. 

She had been having such a fun time with this trip. Picnicking every day and camping out some nights. They were on their way to the beach now. She smiled and kissed his cheek. 

“I can’t wait. You promised to play beach volleyball with me. And play fair, you know that I’m not as good as you are.” She teased. 

“I promise.” He said, “It would be fun if you’d let me teach you more.” 

“I’m not competitive like you, Kotaro.” She laughed, “I like to play games for fun, not to win at all costs.” 

Her grey haired boyfriend chuckled and kissed her cheek as he pulled up to the parking lot at the beach. He kissed her hand and got out to get their things. She hopped out as well. 

“You are so cute.” She commented about his enthusiasm. 

“You’re one to talk babe.” He teased. 

She giggled and they kissed quickly. They found a good place and set up their blanket and then went to change into their swimsuits one at a time before they began to eat the food they had. She nuzzled into his shoulder. 

After they ate they headed to the volleyball net and he served first. She laughed and they began to play. He wasn’t going as hard as when he played on the team when they were in school. But it was still hard for her to keep up. He was just too good. But she still had fun. She loved the game. 

They finished their games and swam for a bit before lounging on the beach and watching the sun go down cuddling on their beach blanket. 

“I love you, Kotaro.” She breathed. 

“I love you too, Salacia.” He murmured. 

He turned and kissed her lips. They stayed on the beach for a little bit longer under the stars. Sure they would have to get back in the car and head off soon. But for now they enjoyed the beach.


End file.
